Finding Out
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Max found somthing out about his older brother Jackson that he could not believe. What is this somthing, will Jackson get in trubble, will Jackson know that Max knows? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for Netflix and Netflix's Fuller House in anyway. This story has been requested by **k-1992**

* * *

Jackson with his eyes closed was moaning on his bed. The feeling of his dick was getting better and better. He was doing his best not to shoot his load. He wanted this wonderful feeling to last as much as possible. He heard about thinking something gross to hold off a load and wondered if it actually worked.

The only thing that came to mind was that leopardsy guy from the movie IT he had recently seen at Popko's. However it hardly worked as the feeling was just too great. He soon started to shoot out his cum with a total of seven shots. Once he was finished shooting off his load Jackson heart rate slowed down.

"I don't mind you shooting off a load in my mouth but warn a girl next time." Ramona said and soon licked Jackson's softing dick before she put her large tee shirt covering up her bare C cup breasts and wet panties.

Ramona soon left the bedroom closing the door behind her. Jackson smiled and looked at his closet. "Max you can come out now" Jackson said quietly.

Max soon came out of the closet in a robe with damp wet hair. Jackson seen Max's boxers and the obvious bulge inside. Jackson just smiled seeing this and Max soon left the room and came back shortly after he opened the bathroom door and turned off the light. A trick to make Ramona think Max was in the washroom taking a bath. He got his bath look just incase Ramina sees him by the bathroom.

"Man Jackson that was hot. Can't believe the two of you are secretly dating."

"Yeah. Now since you saw a sample of mine and Ramona's secret it's time to pay up like we promised."

Max decided not to correct Jackson's grammar and just pay up. He undid his robe and tossed it to the side next he got on Jackson's bed and had his boxer covered ass in his brothers face. He took a deep breath before pulling them down revealing his naked behind. Jakson just smiled and soon Max was on his hands and knees being rimmed by his big bro.

Jackson wanted to try rimming Ramona's ass but she would have none of it. So an opportunity presents itself where he could rim someone's ass. That ass happened to be Max's. Max was quietly moaning as Jackson was rimming his ass Max's hard four inch dick was twitching becuse of the rim job. Max then noticed Jackson really was enjoying his boy butt as his big bro was back being hard at six inchis.

"Man Jackson you must really love rimming my butt as your hard again."

Jackson stopped rimming Max just for a bit to speak. "If you suck on it you can watch ne fuck Ramona. In the closet of course." Jakson soon went back rimming Max.

Max looked at the dick in front of him and wondered if he would want to suck Jackson dick just to see it go into Ramona's pussy. His dick twitched again just the thought of seeing her naked and finally seeing a girl's pussy. Max took a deep breath before grabbing hold of his brothers dick and slowly put his mouth towards the six inch dick.

His lips soon was touching Jackson's dick head that was leaking pre cum. Max slowly opened his mouth and let Jackson's dick slip in his mouth all the while Jackson kept rimming Max's ass. As Max was sucking away slowly he thought it just tasted like a fat finger. Nonetheless Max kept sucking away and hoped Jackson won't come in his mouth.

Max's eyes soon widen as he felt something other then Jackson's tong sliding into his ass and had a feeling knows what it was. It was in fact Jackson's finger. Max did not know why but he was liking having a finger up his ass even if it felt weird. Max did not stop sucking though, however after a few bobs he heard how Jackson was breathing.

A sign that Jackson was close not wanting to risk it slid his mouth off of Jackson's dick. Jackson for one was disappointed as he was close to the edge and wanted to shoot off another load even if it was in his brother's mouth.

"Come on Max let me come in your mouth or at least on your face if not what about a hand job where its in and on your hand?"

"No that will cost you."

"What do you want?"

"I want to slide my dick in Ramona's pussy."

"There is no way I could make that happen. How about I give you nudes of her."

"Fine but im only going to jack you off."

"Deal."

Jackson went back rimming Max while Max jacked off Jackson until his load was shooting in and onto his hand. Max used Jackson's boxers to wipe his cum covered hand. Once he got off the bed Jackson grabbed his phone and texted something to Max. Max phone shortly buzzed and grabbed it. Max's eyes widen seeing pics of a nude Ramona that Jackson clearly took himself.

Max's four inch dick twitched and soon was jacking off to a dry cum. Jackson just smiled watching his brother enjoy the best toy ever. He soon tossed Max's boxers to him before Max put on his pjs. Jackson decided to sleep naked as he put the covers over his nude body. The next day Max woke up before Jackson like always and headed for the bathroom.

The bathroom door wasn't fully closed as he heard the shower. Max was hoping it was Ramona so he made his way to Ramona's room to find out if she was still in her room. He soon sighed in disappointment as Ramona was still sleeping. Max soon went down stairs to the kitchen and when he got there he saw it was only six fifteen on the microwave.

Max shook his head and made his way back up to his room. He went back in bed and grabbed his phone to look at some nudes of Ramona. His dick was quickly boning up and his hand slipped inside to play with his favorite toy. After only a few pumps the boy closed his eyes. He kept pumping away just thinking about Ramona getting fucked. Even if it was Jackson fucking her.

Ramana came into the room and seen Max in bed as his hand move up and down. She soon smiled and tossed the sheets off the boy. She quickly pulled down Max's pj bottoms along with his undies. Max let go of his dick as Ramona went on his bed. Ramona soob lowered herself and in no time she was sucking Max's four inch dick.

Max just moaned as Ramona sucked away she soon stopped to remove her large t shirt revealing her bare breasts. Max then seen she wasn't wearing any panties. Ramana was fully naked. Max's dick twitched seeing this she rose up a bit and soon slipped his dick into her pussy. Max really was moaning now as she bounced up and down as well as her C cup breasts.

The feeling was great as his hands went on her breasts as she fucked herself on his dick. After a few more pumps Max had his first dry cum of the day. Max's eyes slowly opened and slipped his hand out of his pj bottoms. Max sighed at the thoughts that went through just awhile ago. He looked at Jackson still asleep. Max then got out of bed to start the day.

Nothing sexual has happened between Ramona and Jackson for a few days. Well what Max thought anyways. As the older teens go out with their friends. Black Friday soon came and Max was not interested in being involved in that chaotic mess even if there were good deals on sweaters and sweater vests. Jackson soon came in to their bedroom with a smile on his face.

"It's going to happen when everyone is out of the house." Jackson said with a smile.

Max quickly became hard and had to think of a plan. It's too soon for a bath so the only they could thing he could think of was head towards the closet. He turned around to Jackson.

"If Ramona askes tell her I went with Tyler for black Friday."

"Sure but doubt she will."

Max was soon in the closet waiting for the show to begin. He waited for a bit that felt forever to the younger boy. Ramona soon came into the room and smiled at Jackson. The two of them kissed but the kiss did not last long.

"I checked and everyone is gone. So its just you and me." Ramona said.

"Yeah you can say that again."

The two went back to making out and when they broke the kiss again Ramona pushed Jackson onto the bed and removed her shirt. Max was a little disappointed that she had a bra on. However that quickly came off freeing her C cup breasts as Jackson removed his shirt. Ramona then went on to the bed and was hovering over Jackson.

Max just looked at Ramona's breasts as he rubbed himself. While the two teens kissed Ramona undid Jackson's pants unzipped his fly. Her hand. Soon went inside Jackson's boxers. Max had an idea what she was doing as Jackson moaned. She removed her hand from Jackson's boxers and pulled down his pants along with his boxers.

Jackson's six inch hard dick was now free and Ramona kissed her way down to it. She grabbed hold of it and gave it a few pumps before sliding it into her mouth. As she was sucking it Jacson moaned while Max slowly jacked off in the closet wishing Ramona was sucking him. Ramona bobbed a few more times before sliding Jackson's dick out of her mouth.

She stood up onto the bed and pulled down her wet panties and tossed them towards the closet. Max wonders if Ramona knew he was in the closet but again if she did she would not be doing this in the first place. Ramona soon got into a sixty nine. Ramona was back sucking Jackson's dick and this time Jackson was eating out Ramona.

This was a new sight for Max but not for Jackson as he continued to eat her out while squeezing her ass. Max kept slowly jacking off as he watched the live porno. Both older teens were not afraid to moan loudly as Max moaned quietly as possible. Ramona soon end up squirting onto Jackson's face. This did not stop him as he continued to eat her out.

She squirted one more time before Jackson shot his load into her mouth and had no problem swallowing his load. This time he did warn her. After he came, she pulled his dick out of her mouth and soon slid his dick into her and started to ride his dick. Her C cup breasts bounced as he kept riding Jackson's dick. The morning got louder as the teens fucked.

Ramona soon squirted as the teens kept fucking away. After Ramona squirted a third time from Jackson's dick Jackson shot his load into her pussy. Ramona got off Jackson and laid beside him. Jackson was already passed out at this point. She looked at the closet and smiled.

"Enjoyed the show Maxy?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
